Unanswered Questions
by Sigmaverick The Grim
Summary: My first MMX fanfic. X can't make up some time to find some answers to his origins. Who was Dr. Light? And why can't he find anything about him? X hires a private eye to find out. That, of course, if he survives another Maverick Attack. Chapter 4, away!
1. Questions

**This is my first Megaman X fanfiction (Well, my first fanfiction so far)****. This idea came to me one day when I thought 'Have ever X thought about knowing more about Dr. Light. And why does any previous creations or any historical reference are not even mentioned?'. Well, Maverick Hunter's duties must take a lot of time, so why not get some help to find some answers? That is the main idea of this fiction. You may not like it, but I also placed some humans on the spotlight too. Have you never asked yourslef why no humans have ever showed up on the games? After all, they all share the world, working side by side.**

**Disclamer: I don't own X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, Palette. They are property of Capcom and all the bla bla bla yara yara. I just own the plot and the Ocs Takuma Ryusaki (Ryuta) and Searing Kitsune (Kitse)**

*******

Year 21XX

_Dargia City, 21:36 pm_

Takuma

The streets were quiet, for a change. However, the Lunar Cube was as loud as always. The same people playing on the same pool table. Unfriendly faces drinking on the bar and so. I was waiting for him, he was an hour late. When was he going to show up? 'This is the last time I deal with a Reploid' I say to myself. Everyone has a clock, even Reploids. One of them getting late to an appointment is a bad joke.

I still don't understand why he hired me, on the first place. I could barely find some useful historical data. There was really nothing important about it. However, a job is a job, and I need the money.

As he just doesn't show up, I'll rather finish my beer and get the hell out of here before Chuck realizes that I have no money to pay him, again.

Kitse: - "Why so lonely, baby?"

Takuma: - "It can't be..."

There she was. Searing Kitsune. I don't know who manufactured of this female Reploid of questionable profession, but whoever was, he had the wrong idea of what a Kitsune looked like.

She has an impressive and definitely seductive figure. She had pale synthetic skin, long brown hair, emerald green eyes and a couple of legs that you might be petting for days. If it wasn't that she had Kitsune ears on the top of her head, a Kitsune tail and heat emitters that made her temperature very high, she might seem human. Now that I think about it, these kinds of models have become quite common on Dargia City's streets lately.

When I turned around, she was already behind me. The armor she was wearing was quite revealing and light. She being dressed like that only means that she wants to negotiate.

Kitse: - "What is it, Ryuta Kun? Is that the way to say hi to a lady? Were you expecting me?"

Takuma: - "I'll say hi to a lady, if I see one, Kitse. I'm just passing trough"

Kitse: - "Humph... I see you have already dinked your morning acid cup. What can you possibly do in here, at the Lunar Cube? You are a terrible pool player and I do not think that you can afford Chuck's black beer, do you?"

Takuma: - "Business"

Kitse: - "Well, if you are interested, you and I can do 'Business' together... What do you say?"

Takuma: - "I'll pass this time"

Kitse: - "Humph... Your loss"

I have to admit that was very tempting offer. However, I had to wait for X. If the grand hero took most of his life to fight the Mavericks, I could take another minute or two to wait for him. However, my luck just got worse.

Chuck: - "Well, well, look what we have here... The most hard to find private eye in town, Ryusaki Takuma"

Takuma: - "Good to see you too, Chuck... You're gotta have to give me more time, I still don't have your money"

Takuma: - "You better have it here today, before the end of the day or I promise you no one is gonna save your-"

X: - "I will pay for him, just leave him alone"

A blue armored reploid said with a bunch of credits on his hand. That is what I like about X. He might not be punctual, but he knows how to make an entrance. A few minutes later, as things cooled down and with 2500 extra credits on my pocket, we started talking about business.

X: - "What have you found?"

Takuma: - "Some historical data, technological references and most of his research on robotics development technology. There's a lot of stuff. Next time, you could be a little more specific."

X: - "I'm sorry. I do not know what I should be looking for exactly yet. When I have a more clear idea of what is it, I will let you know"

Takuma: - "Alright. Don't take too long on that, I would like to be available to continue this investigation"

X: - "I really appreciate your work, Takuma. Zero was right; you are very skillful indeed, for a human. All other detectives I hired came back with nothing"

Takuma: - "You just need to know where to look. By the way, how is good old Z? Haven't seen him in Dargia City since the Repliforce incident"

X: - "I will tell him to-"

That sound again. The hunter's inicom is unmistakable.

X: - "X here... Where? Roger that... Alia, teleport me to the scene on my mark"

Takuma: - "Trouble?"

X: - "Yes, I should go"

Takuma: - "Use the men's room. No one will notice you, so you can teleport. Talk to you later"

And so, the blue bomber goes rushing back in action. I hope he comes back in one piece, this credits won't last long. At least, I'll be able to pay my bills. I better get out of here before I even think on getting another beer.

Chuck makes a delicious home-made black beer. Well, most of his beer is home-made, but the black beer is, by far, his specialty. In these 25 years I know him, I never knew how he makes it, and I guess I won't find out either.

The streets still seem quiet, in a manner of speaking. Flashes of light could be seen from far away and the sounds of a distant battle seem to come from Morien City. Maverick attacks are quite strange on this area. However, every machine, mechaniloid or repolid can turn to be Maverick.

What a pest.

As I keep walking, I hear steps of someone coming next to me. I lay my hand on my buster gun, just in case.

Kitse: - "Ryuta Kun!!"

Great, just when I thought that she would leave me alone, she comes back.

Takuma: - "What is it now, Kitse?"

Kitse: - "I need to ask you for a very, very special favor"

Takuma: - "What is it this time? Follow a customer of yours? Cover your tracks somewhere?"

Kitse: - "I need you to get me a Net Disruptor Emitter"

Takuma: - "An NDE? You mean that you want to quit the G Slaves?"

Kitse: - "I thought about it, and you were right. I don't want this life anymore. I mean, I love my enhancements and the money, but Big G treats me like... like..."

Takuma: - "Like his bitch?"

Kitse: - "Why are you being so mean?"

Takuma: - "I told you once about this, you didn't listen. I tried to help you escape once, you didn't wanted. So sorry, so sad... Baby"

Kitse: - "Well; now I know, Ryuta... That's why I want you to help me escape"

Takuma: - "There is no escaping Big G... You should know that pretty well by now. Not even the Reploid Special Force messes with him"

Kitse: - "Come on, Ryuta... You know you can do it, I know you can do it. I made all this enhancements on my body for you"

Takuma: - "No, Kitse... You did that for yourself"

I walk away from her as I hear her weeping... Shit... I really wish I could help her, but Big G has a lot of power on Dargia City. That's another thing why this city sucks. If is not the Maverick menace, is the local gangsters. Backwater cities like this are sunk in anarchy.

Still, I can't stop thinking about Kitse... Damn, I'll better get back home and catch some sleep. I'll see what I can do tomorrow.

Kitse

I hear his steps as he walks away. I thought that he, of all people on this city, might help me. I think I understand why he does not want to get involved. Big G has a lot of power on the streets. I should have listened to him when he wanted to help me escape.

I start walking, as I clean up my tears. I'm not proud of my job. However, human males pay good money for a good body, synthetic or not.

I have to admit that I quite far superior than human females. I can take care of my own, so I need no pimp. There are no problems with the 'Biologic material', so customers can do whatever they want.

It is fun, in a way. I enjoy it.

But when business go bad, Big G goes bad too. I can't handle his bad moods again. I never thought that a human could be so violent. I think I may have discovered the first human Maverick.

Small rain drops start to fall. I hope this won't ruin my armor suit. Armored skirts for my size are hard to find. I can't shake away Ryuta's words... Why is he so mean to me? We have been friends this last 4 years. He has always been there when I needed him, to comfort me or just spend some time with me. I am so angry at him, but I still want him by my side.

I guess I will just have to go back to Big G's place, the Big Mansion, before he starts calling.

X

The attack was sudden and fast. A large Mechaniloid rampaged thought Morien City and was threatening to reach Auriga City and Able city. As I rushed to intercept his path, Zero and Axl joined my side.

X: - "What's the situation?"

Zero: - "That mechanilod is not just destroying everything on his way. He is infecting all machinery in the sector. All surviving reploids and humans are in a secure area"

X: - "So, why are you two not attacking it?"

Axl: - "That thing has a hostage, X. Palette is trying to find an advantage on this terrain to stop it and Layer is trying to identify the hostage"

X: - "Alia, I need extra equipment. Request Falcon Armor"

Alia: (Comlink) - "That's a negative; X. Falcon Armor is still malfunctioning. I will send you the Blade Armor, for both attack and speed"

X: - "You saved my life again, Alia. Send it to me"

I received the armor in no time. Now, the three of us decided to proceed and intercept the enemy. As we found ourselves in his wake, we could see it was a construction Mechaniloid, Tower-Clark type. On his right hand claw, it was visible a female figure, probably the hostage. As we approached, a wave of Maverick Mechaniloids attacked us. They were not strong, but there where too many of them. As they were construction models, we were attacked with all kinds of tools, rocks and metal plates. The situation was turning quite confusing and the Mechanilod was getting away.

Axl: - "X, Zero, go ahead. I'll keep these bums busy here. Just pin that thing down!"

X: - "Just don't get yourself killed, alright?"

Zero: - "Get moving already!!!"

Without delay, Zero and I made our way trough the chaos of mechanilods and flying stones from the near by constructions.

As we retook our way to the objective, we received and incoming transmission.

Palette: (Comlink) - "X, Zero! This is Palette. There is a mayor reforming construction on the next block. If you manage to make that Tower-Clark to go straight ahead, his own weight will sink him into the ground. There is an underground river going down that part of the street. That should give you some time to rescue the hostage"

X: - "Roger that, Palette."

We climbed up to the buildings roofs. The Blade armor mobility skills came really handy at this point. Speeding as fast as we could, we kept the Mechanilod's attention by shooting low buster shots to his cockpit. The hostage seemed that she blacked out. We received another incoming transmission.

Layer: (Comlink) - "Guys, this is Layer. I have a positive ID on the hostage reploid. Her name is Mina, Roh investigation model. She was currently working in an archeological digging on the outskirts of Morien City. I'm not picking up any virus readings on her, so far"

X: - "Thanks for the heads up, Layer"

Layer: (Comlink) - "No problem. And you, Zero, you better come back without a scratch"

Zero: - "Heard that loud an clear, ma'am"

Ok, now, was that just me or I did heard flirting between those two? Finally! I was hoping for those two to realize about their feelings. I will surely talk about this later, with Zero.

As the Tower-Clark kept moving, a major part of the street sunk under his massive weight. The fall was so sudden, that the mechaniloid tryed to keep walking. However, the riverbed made him loose his balance, and half of his body was burried on the street. We made our move then.

X: - "Zero, you go rescue our hostage, I will find the Mechanilod's generator"

Zero: - "Roger"

In a swift movement, Zero was able to cut the Clark's claw by the hinge and take the unanimated body of his grip. I got closer to the Tower-Clark, dodging his other claw and using my fully charged saber attack on its core. A few seconds later, Zero and I were dashing away from the clack as this was going into critical mass. A mayor explosion occurred; destroying one of the nearby buildings and making it crash into the ground. The menace was over

Axl came to us with a few minor damages on his armor. One of his guns seemed to be damaged. He gave us a winning grin with his thumbs up. He can be a real clown sometimes, but that relives the pressure a little.

Axl: - "You didn't tell me that the hostage was so cute. I might have went to rescue her myself"

Zero: - "You are unbelievable"

Axl: - "Come on, you have to admit that she looks quite nice"

Zero: - "Can you be grow up already? I'm getting tired of-"

X: - "Drop it, you two. Our job is done here, but we have to get her some medical attention"

Zero: - "Layer, target has been destroyed. Requesting anti-virus sanitation and teleport for four. Have Lifesaver ready on Sick Bay 2, the hostage is still unconscious. Do you copy?"

Layer: (Comlink) - "Lifesaver is already waiting on Sick Bay 2. Dispatching sanitation team 4. Hang in there; I'm transporting all of you now"


	2. Love

**This is chapter two of this awkward Fanfic. From now on, I will put some informative data for the people that are not familiar with the series. Besides, I will use that too for further explanation ****of the story. The section will be called "Sigmaverick's guide for Unanswered Questions"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, Palette, Signas, Lifesaver and Douglas. They are property of Capcom and all the bla bla bla yara yara. I just own the plot and the Ocs Takuma Ryusaki (Ryuta), Roh Mina (Romi), Gamma Tron, Searing Kitsune (Kitse), Lightning Wolfang and Crush Kumaroid. **

*******

Year 21XX

Dargia City, Big Mansion. September 28th, 10:41

Kitse

_System reboot..._

_Vital energy system compromised..._

_Main generator damage level critical..._

_Diverting all power to vital systems..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_System's basic functions restored!_

I woke up. I'm damaged pretty badly. I still can't believe that he did this to me just for 30 credits. My armor is gone. I feel the so familiar weight of the shackles on my wrists and legs. At this rate, I'll be gone in 10 minutes. I hear steps that are coming closer. Damn, my eyes are not working. What is he going to do now with me?

Big G: - "I hope you had a pleasant night of sleep. You will think twice now before you ever steal from me"

Kitse: - "I t-told you... I might ha-ave l-lost that mon-n-n-ney"

Big G: - "Lost money is stolen money. You should be thanking me for not trashing you out, you worthless piece of junk metal! You're lucky that I can't afford to lose more of you on my streets."

I feel his grasp over mi face. He opens up my mouth and I feel something going in. At this point, I'm used to his perversions. However, this time he gave me a large energy plet. My energy systems came back online, but I need a mayor repair. I don't know how much damage he has done to me or how bad is it.

My eyes are working again. I see Big G cleaning himself with a towel after he touched me. Now that I can take a closer look to myself, it seems that someone has taken advantage of my temporary 'disconnection'.

Big G: - "Here, clean yourself up. Go see Fuzz and get yourself ready. I want you on the streets in 30 minutes."

He throws the towel on my face and leaves. I hear the click of the shackles mechanism being opened. I need to get my body fixed quickly. Fuzz will be able to patch me up to be out on time.

As I make my way to Fuzz's workshop inside the mansion, I found the remains of my armor suit. Like it wasn't bad enough to clean all my body with a hand towel and walk around naked. 'Damn it, I loved this skirt. It's only 5 days old' I say to myself. I just can't have this anymore. I hate this lifestyle, this place... this pain. I can't take it anymore. Ryuta Kun... Why? Where are you?

Maverick Hunter Base, Crisis Cell Unit. 11:48

Zero

Lifesaver has been working on the Roh investigation reploid for almost 13 hours. The rescue was a success, but there are still a lot of questions hanging around this matter.

I do not know why we have been called in. We handle issues that regular hunters can not; after all we are the Crisis Cell. This was usual, but to rescue someone from a Tower-Clark? Something is not right about this female.

Axl: - "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Zero: - "Something is not right about this assignment, and I want to interrogate her, once Lifesaver is done"

Axl: - "Ok... Did any of your memory chips got burned or you lost your common sense circuits?"

Zero: - "Don't make me hurt you, kid"

Axl: - "I was just saying... Have you forgotten that you have that hot date with Layer, the one you have planed all week? And that, unless you teleport yourself, you will be late for it?"

Holy damn!!! What was I thinking? I started to run from sick bay to the teleporting bay. How could I forget about it? No time to polish my armor. My shoulder pads are dirty; I'll change them on the way. Damn, I need a gift. It's too late for that. I got to the transporting area, but there are no navigators to operate them.

Zero: - "Why me?"

Nana: - "Do you need anything, Zero?"

Zero: - "Nana! I'm so glad you are here. I need a teleport to Auriga City's Starlight Park"

Nana: - "We had no reports of any-"

Zero: - "Please, Nana. It is an emergency!"

Nana: - "But I'm off duty... Besides you shouldn't use them for personal matters"

Zero: - "I really don't have time for this, Nana. Please, I need the teleport"

Nana: - "You better get me something nice for this, ok?"

Zero: - "I will. I owe you, big time."

I was teleported in no time. However, I landed on south-west side, outside the park. Layer likes the jasmine flowers that bloom here, so I guess I could get one on the shops of this side.

It has been hard for us to come to this point and I really want it to be special. Although she is very shy, I have always found her intimidating. Sometimes, I actually think she is a little too much for me. However, I am glad that she feels the same way as I do. It has been hard to feel this way again after what happened with Iris... Still the past is one of a few things that will never come back.

Auriga City, Starlight Park. 12:01

Layer

I never thought that he might ask me out. I almost reset all my systems when he told me that. And after the last fight against Sigma, he told me so... That he... I can't even think about the word without blushing like a signal beacon!!! I'm so happy, so exited, so... in love. Yes, that is the word. Love... I feel like all my circuits are buzzing. It is such a strange but incredible sensation.

Zero: - "Layer!"

Layer: - "Zero! Hi. Is that for me?"

Zero: - "Yes. I remembered that you liked jasmine that grows on this place. That is why I wanted us to come here."

Layer: - "Thank you. I really wanted to come here too, but never had the time. We are always too busy"

Oh my, he is looking at me... Oh my, he is blushing, he so cute. Now I'm blushing...

Layer: - "What?"

Zero: - "No... Nothing. I just can stop looking at you"

Layer: - "That makes me a little nervous"

Zero: - "It's just... I think you are beautiful, that's all"

Layer: - "Thank you"

OH MY!! HE CAN'T BE SO SWEET!!! He keeps giving me more and more surprises. I never thought he could be so tender and at the same time so gallant. At all times, he has been so serious, so hard to reach and now, to see him like this, to know him like this, is the most comforting surprise I had ever received.

We spent a lovely day, watching the different flowers at the park until sunset. We talked about a lot of things. How did we start our duties as Maverick Hunters; places we like to go, places that would like to go and stuff. But our peace had to be interrupted.

As I was lying on his shoulder, I could hear the sound of his inicom.

Zero: - "This better be important... Sir... I'm sorry, sir. I will be there in a moment"

Layer: - "I know... You have to go. Don't worry, I will see you on the HQ tomorrow, ok?"

Without any warning, he was already holding my chin on his fingers. I couldn't believe myself, until I felt his soft lips on my own. It was a tender, but passionate kiss. I kiss him back, a little bit dazzled by the moment. I hold him as our lips seemed to dance a slow waltz. I so was dazzled by the moment that I barely noticed when he raised to go back to his duties.

Zero: - "I will make it up to you. That IS a promise"

Layer: - "You already have... I will see you tomorrow"

I was still shaking up to my circuits, even when he teleported back to base. This has been an incredible day, among all incredible days. I really couldn't ask for more.

Maverick Hunter Base, Crisis Cell Unit. 16:21

Axl

Zero is lucky bastard. Layer is quite hot. I hope that 'Mr. Bitter side' doesn't blow the date.

But, back to this chick Mina, Zero had a point. Something weird is going on to be called over this. Still, that gives me the chance to get closer to her. I haven't seen a chick this cute in a while.

She had the design of a small female with short gray hair, a delicate pair of azure eyes, pale skin and a very expressive face. She was wearing human clothing, however. She seemed not to be caring any kind of armor. She was wearing human female boots, long white jean pants, a strange brown belt, a matching red long jacket with no sleeves, net long gloves with black color hand gloves and a white strapless shirt.

Lifesaver: - "Eh... your mouth is open"

Axl: - "Ah... Yeah, I... How is the patient? I would like to ask her a few questions"

Lifesaver: - "Zero or X should be doing this"

Axl: - "X had to do something regarding the mission and Zero is out on a... T-thing"

Lifesaver: - "Well, I hope the 'Thing' goes fine. Layer was a little nervous about it"

With a tricky glare and a smile, Lifesaver got out of the room. Being the medical head on this pace can also provide a fair amount of gossip and rumors.

I went inside the room and I saw her, sitting on the restoration capsule, just about to get out of it. I rush my step to help her out. My eyes met hers. Damn, she was pretty. She started giggling and I smiled back at her.

Mina: - "Thank you. That was really nice of you"

Axl: - "Anytime"

Mina: - "You are a very sweet boy for hunter. What is your name?"

Axl: - "I'm Axl. So, you already know that you are at a Maverick Hunter facility, right?"

Mina: - "Yes, the doctor told me every thing that happened after the Tower Clark when maverick on me. Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Mina; most people call me Roh Mina or just Romi"

Axl: - "Then I will call you Romi, if that is ok with you"

Mina: - "That's Ok, Axl. Can you help me go back to the digging site? My friends must be worried about me. I hope they are ok"

Axl: - "Come with me, I will try to contact your friends. Meanwhile, I would like to ask you a few questions"

Mina: - "Of course... Officer"

This chick is just amazing. She is funny, playful, cute and smart. I can hardly believe that she is an investigation officer. I received an incoming transmission. Damn, why can't I have some privacy?

Axl: - "Yes?"

Signas: - "Axl, report immediately to the meeting room with our guest. Her excavation team is here"

Axl: - "We are already on our way, Sir"

Mina: - "Who was that?"

Axl: - "My commander officer. It seems that your friends are already here, waiting for you"

Mina: - "Aww... We had such little time. Well, I guess we should go now, right?"

X

I've been looking at all this data that Takuma had gathered. It was very thoughtful of him to have most of the information downloaded in Data Cubes. The download of that data to my memory saves a lot of time than reading it.

I never got to know Dr. Light. I've been really curious about who he was and what my purpose was back then. I knew that I would not find my destiny on this cubes and pages, but at least I could learn a little about his life's work.

What seemed strange to me is that there are no mentions of his creations anywhere. I know I'm not his first robot. Otherwise, things might have been different.

It's strange... Why in every place that there should be a name or any other concrete data there is none? I think Takuma just got himself a new job. I received an incoming transmission

X: - "X here"

Signas (Comlink): - "X, report to the meeting room. We have visitors that you might want to know"

X: - "Ok, I will be there in a moment"

I guess I'm going to talk to Takuma sooner than I expected. Why so many historical data can be just lost and nobody even thinks about it? I will finish this meeting with Signas and will call Takuma. I want him working on this as soon as he can.

Zero

I manage to teleport myself back to the base, hoping not to run into Nana. I had no time to get her something. She made me a huge favor, but I need to figure out what she likes to make her a present.

As I got to the meeting room, X, Axl and Mina were already there with Signas. Standing along with them, there were other 3 reploids in the room. I could recognize one of the three.

It was Lightning Wolfang, Blizzard Wolfang's older brother unit. His black and blue design of armor was similar to his younger brother, except for two small lightning shaped tusks on his shoulders.

The other two were quite different to each other also. One was a massive bear like Reploid with a Brown and gray armored plate. Both arms were wearing black and grey gauntlets that seemed heavily armored and strong. His face showed, however, a peaceful expression. It might be possible that this was a construction model than a battle model.

The other one, humanoid designed, was wearing human clothes, just like Mina. He was wearing human black military boots, black jeans, a brown male buckle belt, a black thigh-fitting turtle neck shirt and a white jacket with black details. He had long black hair, tied into a braid. His almost paled white skin mad him look a little grim. I might have confused him as human, if it wasn't for those specially designed dark purple eyes. This was an investigation reploid, a Gamma design type.

Signas: - "Now that we are all here, let me introduce you to the ones that saved your life, Mina. I believe you have already met Axl. This is-"

Tron: - "The so famous Crimson Reploid, Zero. And, of course, the walking legend X. We are honored to meet you all."

Signas: - "Ok... This reploids are an archeological expedition from the Research Center of Able City. I believe you all met Roh Mina and Lightning Wolfang. This is Gamma Tron and finally Crush Kumaroid."

X: - "You are from Dr. Cain's Archeological Center?"

Mina: - "Yes. We have continued his work after his dead, to find more information about the past. After the complete black out of the planet in 20XX, there is so little we know about humanity's past and ours as well."

Zero: - "How you ended up captured by that Tower-Clark? I'm quite surprised that you did not were not infected by the long term exposure to the Sigma virus"

Gamma: - "Well, you are not the only ones that have anti-virus guard systems. We have designed one as well. Besides, as long as I was not infected, Mina would not be affected by the virus."

Zero: - "What do you mean by that?"

Gamma: - "Roh and I are first generation Duploids"

Axl: - "Duploids? You have to be kidding! Dr. Cain disposed that technology years ago..."

Gamma: - "We are the first models, based on X's original specs"

Mina (Giggling): - "So, we are like X's cousins"

Zero: - "So, she will not become infected, unless you do. Also, if she takes integral damage, that will reflect on you too."

Wolfang: - "I think that is not the point here. Gamma, we have what we came for, now let's go"

Gamma: - "Please, Lightning Wolfang, do not be rude to them. Try to make aside your differences for a few more minutes"

Lightning Wolfang kept his look at me and I returned him the look. I know that he and Blizzard Wolfang were close, so he must be quite upset. After all, I was the one who retired his bother.

Gamma: - "As we were saying, we have a digging site located at 30 miles from Morien City. Everything was fine with the equipment, until a storm came pass our way. Our anti-virus field generator was damaged during the storm. Four of our Tower-Clarks went maverick, along with half of our digging mechaniloids. Lightning Wolfang managed to take out the infected digging mechaniloids and one Tower-Clark and Crush Kumaroid handled the other two. The other one got away, as Roh tried to descend from it."

Axl: - "You were lucky that you had them with you."

Gamma: - "Yes. Our work is way too important to lose it because of a few running around mavericks."

Axl: - "What is that so important discovering?"

Gamma: - "We found what we believe it was the house of Dr. Thomas Light. We are hoping to find out more about him. I doubt we find something as revolutionary as the first time that his laboratory was found, but we might learn a thing or two about him and who he was."

X: - "That is amazing. I would like to know some more about my creator."

Gamma: - "Unfortunately, X... All information regarding Dr. Light's work is restricted to the investigation team on Able City. However, I can tell you that you will be the first one to know, if we found something important. Now, if you excuse us, we must continue with our work"

Signas: - "Absolutely. Axl, please escort them to exit"

The group of reploids left, with Axl as escort. Still, I had a strange feeling about them. Why those Duploids were looking like humans? Besides, we had some problems to take down that Tower-Clark and they handled three?

Signas: - "X, Zero... I want your personal report on this mission on my desk by the end of the day."

X: - "Yes, sir"

Zero: - "Sir, should we let them go just like this? I-"

Signas: - "That will be all, gentlemen. Dismiss"

X

I walked to my quarters along with Zero. He looked a little upset and troubled.

X: - "What is it, Zero? Something is bothering you"

Zero: - "I have a strange feeling about those duploids and their team. Something doesn't fit here. Signas is up to something, I know it"

X: - "I had a strange feeling too. I will investigate them on my own, just to be sure."

Zero: - "Just don't get yourself into trouble. Signas seems to be on their side, for some reason"

X: - "By the way... What is going on with you and Layer?"

Zero: - "Why? You want to know?"

X: - "Zero, I know. We have been friends for a long time. I know you almost as good as you know yourself and I know that something is going on with you and Layer."

Zero: - "Is it that obvious?"

X: - "Just to me. Unless you have already told someone"

Zero: - "Alright, I guess I can tell you. I like Layer, a lot... I love her. We have been seeing each other since April. Just a few hours ago, we had our first kiss."

X: - "Zero, that is wonderful! I'm really glad for you."

Zero: - "Thanks... Just try to keep it quiet. We haven't told anyone yet and I don't want to make a decision without her. I have enough with Axl finding out about our date."

X: - "Well, let's hope he can keep it secret"

Ok, now I am worried. Axl doesn't know how to keep a secret. He doesn't even know to lie, when he have to. This might be a problem, if he can not keep his mouth shut...

*******

**Sigmaverick's guide for Unanswered Questions****: File 1.0.0 – Reploids**

**First, I will clarify that this how I see and interpret reploids. Comments and reviews of this section will be thanked as well. **

**As many of you know, reploids are robots with the ability to think and develop feelings. However, very little is ****known about their real function. Here, I will provide some information about what is a reploid made of.**

**Even though there are 3 different types of reploids (Humanoid, Beastoid and Mechaniloid), they are all build on the same basis. To explain the hole thing would take while, so the vital parts for them are the main generator (secondary is optional), vital systems energy (the energy that makes the reploid stable and sustain his own program), weapons/skills energy (energy that uses his weapons or special abilities) and the cybernetic core (most times, it looks like a jewel. Is the main processor of the reploid).**

**Let's just make this simple: If the main generator is down, no energy can be generated, so the reploid would have 10 minutes of functionality, if the generator does not make critical mass or the reploid can not store vital energy (Mechaniloid's case)**

**No vital energy on the system means two things: ****Screwed, big time. The reploid is going critical mass and explode or full shut down of all systems. In both cases, the program of the reploid itself (Who he really is) may be lost in the process (Yes, death).**

**No weapon/skills energy means: Bad, real bad. If this system fails, the reploid is almost helpless against any foe or might be unusable (Mechaniloid's case).**

**If the cybernetic core is destroyed, it is quite uncertain what might happen, as the body might still move, but the program will surely be damaged or corrupted. However, there have been cases where reploids came back after their cybernetic core was smashed, but they are never the same (Zero is a living proof of that).**

**Well, that was all for this week. I hope you are enjoying this fic as much as I am enjoying doing it. Please, R&R**


	3. Erased

**This is chapter t****hree of this awkward Fanfic. Have you never asked yourselves how humans are affected by the Maverick Wars? And how can that affect on the human / reploid reliation? Just another crazy though in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, Palette, Signas, Lifesaver****, Douglas and Nana. They are property of Capcom and all the bla bla bla yara yara. I just own the plot and the Ocs Takuma Ryusaki (Ryuta), Chuck, Sora Shirogane, Yuuske Azamiya, Roh Mina (Romi), Gamma Tron, Searing Kitsune (Kitse), Lightning Wolfang, Crush Kumaroid, Corrosive Recluse, Gale Crow, Snow Gigabat and Blazing Aspid. **

*******

Year 21XX

Dargia City, Cobalt Tiger Apartments. September 29th, 12:15

Takuma

It has been hard to sleep these days. I can't take Kitse out of my head. I guess, now that I have some cash, I might get her the NDE she needs. I know that wont be enough to escape Big G, but that's all I can do for her. If he figures out who made his best girl free, I will end up burnt alive.

I sense a strange smell and noises. I grab my buster gun and head towards the door of my room. I open it silently and peek to find the intruder. The sounds seem to come from the kitchen. As I make my way in silence to the kitchen, I can see the intruder. It seems that is a woman with long brown hair and... Is that a fox tail?

She turns around and sees me holding my buster gun, aiming at her.

Kitse: - "Are you always this kind when you get up?"

Takuma: - "What the hell are you doing here? I could have shot you"

Kitse: - "I had a day off, so I decided to visit you. You didn't answered your phone, so I just dropped by"

Takuma: - "How did you get in?"

Kitse: - "Spare key buried on the plastic plant of your entrance. You need a better hiding spot"

I make myself at ease now. Next time, I'll change the locks. Now I can see what was that smell. Kitse is cooking Lasagna Bolognese. She got all the things she needed to do that, as my fridge only has ramen and black beer. She is even wearing my apron. Wait... She is just wearing my apron.

Takuma: - "Eh... Where are your clothes?"

Kitse: - "I didn't want to get any spills on it, so I'm using this, hope you don't mind. Talking about that, where are yours?"

Takuma: - "Had no time. I thought that I was getting robbed or worse. That's why I have a gun and no clothes. I sleep naked"

She leaves the cooking and gets closer to me. She gets on her knees as I speak

Kitse: - "Wow, look at that. I never saw one of these so big before, and I saw a lot of these. May I touch it? I find it really nice"

Takuma: - "Go ahead, just be careful with it. It's very sensitive"

Kitse places her fingers on one of my scars. This one is goes from the upper left from my stomach to the lower right down to my hip. She feels my skin very gently as I see the fascination of her touch on her eyes.

Kitse: - "It's beautiful. I never thought a scratch would look so nice."

Takuma: - "It's a scar, Kitse. Nothing more than healed wound. All of my scars are from that tragic day at the Sky Lagoon"

Kitse: - "Even the one on your chest up to the shoulder and your right arm?"

Takuma: - "Yeah..."

Kitse: - "Does it still hurt?"

Takuma: - "All the time"

She stands up and gives me a tender hug. I hold her with one arm, as I deactivate the buster gun. Accidents always happened. She has a really soft body and her hair smells like fresh vanilla. Her hands are smoothing as silk as I feel them holding me. Her touch and these sensations took effect on me faster than I though.

Kitse (Giggling): - "Well, good morning to you too... I was wandering when this sleepy head was going to get up"

Takuma: - "Well... I'm still made of flesh. Can you blame me?"

The phone started ringing. I pick up the kitchen extension. As I pick the phone, Kitse gets on her knees and playfully gets a hold of my mayor weakness. I don't know if I should kick her or let her carry on... I have to admit that she is very good at her job. I might consider hiring her some day.

X (Phone): - "Hello?"

Takuma: - "Y-yes... X?"

X (Phone): - "Yes, Takuma. I told you I would call back when I have a job for you, remember?"

Takuma: - "Oh... Yeah... C-can we meet at... the bar of last time...?"

X (Phone): - "You ok, Takuma? You sound weird"

Takuma: - "14:00... At the lunar c-cube... Let's m-ake it 15:00. Bye"

I hung up as fast as my clumsy hands could. My whole body was shaking before I could put the phone down. I just hope to be able to make it to the Lunar Cube on time after this.

Dargia City, Lunar Cube 14:48

After a very needed and refreshing shower, I made my way to the Lunar Cube. It was quite empty at this time of the day, so we will not be interrupted. I took place on the bar and I asked for a black beer. Chuck gave me his 'you better not drink and run' look as handled me the icy beer chop.

Chuck: - "So, you work for reploids now?"

Takuma: - "It depends on the color of their money"

Chuck: - "You remind me of your father sometimes. Try not to end up like him, ok?"

Takuma: - "I'm not my father, Chuck. That's why I became an Erased"

Chuck: - "You can lie to yourself all you want, kid... But I was there the day you were born and held you in my arms when you still used dippers. We both know that is not the reason why you left the Repliforce Human Investigation Crew."

Takuma: - "Yeah... I'm gonna need the table, Chuck"

Chuck: - "You mean THE table? What are you up to, kid?"

Takuma: - "My client is almost here and I would like some privacy"

Chuck: - "Alright. Get your beer over there already"

What can I say? The old man knows me too well. It's hard to find him in a good mood, so I'll just take the table. Maybe is the age. I'll just wait for X. I had enough of the past already.

X managed to get on time, today. He was kinda serious, so we went straight to the point.

Takuma: - "That was fast. I guess you did find something useful among all the things I gave you"

X: - "Yes. I thank you for that. However, there is something else I would like you to investigate"

Takuma: - "Alright, I hear you"

X: - "There has been an incident in Morien City a few days back. We rescued an investigation reploid from the site. She belongs to an archeological expedition located in the outskirts of Morien City. It is said that is financed by the Able City Research Center. As it is not a Maverick Hunter affair, there nothing we can do about it"

Takuma: - "Ok, you got me lost there... You want me to investigate that reploid or the digging site for the HQ? Or is it personal?"

X: - "It is personal. It seems they found the ruins of Dr. Light's house. I'm not sure about their intentions, but they are hiding something. However, our commander officer did not allowed any kind investigation after the incident"

Takuma: - "I see. Well, that's going to be hard. I'll look up on everything I can find on my own. Besides, a finding of that kind may worth some real hard money. Who knows?"

X: - "Please, try to find out as much as you can. If they really are who they say they are, why they have such a heavy and expensive gear? Something just does not fit in"

Takuma: - "Let me find you some answers for that. I'm starting right now"

Maverick Hunter Head Quarters, Crisis Cell unit 15:32

Alia

I have checked twice all of X's gear. I don't want him to have some kind of problem with any of it. X's ancient programming is becoming less compatible with our current technology as the time goes by. I'm actually scared that he might reach a point of full upgradeability soon. And, for the worse, the ancient armors that he found along the way have become unusable or have started to malfunction. This brings me to terror... His armor's systems could fail at the wrong time...

'No, don't think like that, Alia' I say to myself. But unless Douglas gives me any good news, I don't know what to think anymore.

I get myself into the engineering room. Douglas is already there, working on the different armors and the rest of X's equipment. I can see that he has not rested since he started to notice the malfunctions on the armors. Up to now it would be 8 days, 14 hours, 39 minutes... Not that I was counting, though.

Alia: - "Douglas, you have been working on that all week. You should rest before you need maintenance yourself"

Douglas: - "I'm fine. I wish I could say the same about X's equipment"

Alia: - "Were you able to do some repairs to the armors?"

Douglas: - "Well... They are all in pretty bad condition. The Light Armor is completely unusable. The Giga and Max armors have some systems working on minimum, but I have no idea how to repair them. Their design is too complex and too old."

Alia: - "So, only the Blade Armor still works?"

Douglas: - "Not exactly. I've managed to fix the Force Armor to a functional state. It will not be as good as new, but it will work just like it used to in the Eurasia Colony incident. Falcon Armor can fly again, but the rest of the systems are barely working. Gaea Armor is working fine, as its systems are quite basic and simple. Blade and Shadow armors are working at full capacity"

Alia: - "What about the rest?"

Douglas: - "The rest of the armors have been experiencing some sort of erratic capacity dysfunction. Energy and power systems seem to be disabling and enabling at some point. They work, but it is unpredictable when they can stop working. It is like they are self erasing their programming. But, that is not reason why you are here, Alia. I'm I right?"

Alia: - "I don't know what you mean. I came to check on my hunter's equipment, that is all"

Douglas: - "You didn't come here just for routine check. This is the eight time on the week you come to run a gear check. You are here because you are worried about X, don't you?"

Alia: - "First Palette and now you. What are you trying to tell me?"

Douglas: - "You know what? Forget it... I'm not going to start this again with you. If you don't want to see it, that's fine. When is about X, you are like an empty ride armor. You don't listen"

Alia: - "We shall talk again when you got some rest. You sound as cranky as the Enigma's aiming system"

I got out of there furious. I could actually hear my circuits burning in rage. Still, they were right. I do have feelings for X... I love him. But, it's complicated, too complicated right now. But, how does he know? No, nobody knows, I'm sure. We haven't really talked to each other after that fight we had last month… I really need him, I feel so lonely without him.

As I walk carelessly to the briefing room. I feel a hand grabbing my arm from my wrist. It pulls me towards a dark hall, where he is. I feel his almost violent grasp on my body as his lips fuse with mine. An aggressive, almost lustful kiss caught me off guard, but I know whose lips are these. I try to escape from his grasp as my lips remain sealed. He realizes about this and releases me from his arms.

Alia: - "Are you out of your mind? What will happen if anyone sees us here?"

Axl: - "You didn't seem to bother the first time, cutey beauty"

He starts to play around with my body. I slap him in the face so strong that his face smashed the wall. My eyes are almost in tears as he slowly faces me again, with a grim look in his eyes.

Alia: - "Axl, we have to stop doing this... I told you that I have feelings for X and-"

Axl: - "Well, that didn't seem to bother you two weeks ago."

Alia: - "I'm not going to do this to X. I don't want to do this anymore, so stop it!"

Axl: - "Well... If you feel so much for X... Why was it so easy to have you all over me?"

I lift my hand to slap him again, but he manages to catch my hand by the wrist. He gave me a careless look, released me and walked away. I was already in my tears as he left. How could I be so stupid? Palette warned me about him, Layer did too... Even Nana was aware that he is a womanizer. Why didn't I listen to them? What I'm I going to do now?

X

I got myself back to the HQ. Takuma has already started his investigation and already asked for a big sum of credits. A little high for my thinking, but he is worth every credit. Humans sometimes have a surprise or two under their sleeves. Now, I think I understand a little more what Dr. Light wanted to achieve. Humans and Reploids working together, side by side. But, then along came the Mavericks… The appearance of Sigma and his accursed virus made this almost impossible.

I was so distracted in my thinking that I bumped into Axl, who seemed to be in a hurry. I tried to talk to him, but he gave me a killing glare that made me change my mind quickly.

X: "What was that?"

Layer: - "I don't know. He has been acting weird since you rescued that reploid from the digging site"

X: - "Layer! How are you? Ehh..."

Layer: - "It's ok, X. Zero told me already. I know you two are very close friends. It was just a matter of time before he could tell you"

X: - "Thanks and congratulations. You seem quite happy"

Layer: - "I am. I wasn't as brave as Alia, to come forward and confess my feelings. In that case, I'm glad Zero took the first step. So, how are the cutest sweethearts of the Crisis Cell doing?"

X (Blush): - "We have been doing fine. Tomorrow is our first year anniversary, so I'm planning something secret and special for her"

Layer: - "I'm glad. And don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I know she doesn't like to spread the word but-"

Suddenly, the crisis alarm went off. Nana's voice was calling out from the HQ voice speakers.

Nana (Speakers): - "Alert, Crisis code red. All crisis cell units report immediately at the briefing room. This is not a drill"

Layer and I rushed into the briefing room. Zero, Palette and Axl were already there with Signas. Douglas came in right behind us. Still, no one has actually spoken. Alia wasn't with us and that was concerning.

Signas: - "Where is Alia?"

X: - "I'm not sure. She was going to check my gear today, so she should have been in the engineering bay"

Douglas: - "She was and then she left. I don't know where she went after that"

I turned around to ask Axl and Zero if they knew something and I noticed again that strange look on Axl's face...

The entrance door slides open and Alia comes in with several briefing sheets. 'Sorry I'm late' she says, rushing it the briefing computer where Nana was sitting. I notice that she has been crying. I think is time to stop this stupid fight and forgive her. To tell the truth, I don't remember what we were fighting for.

The main screen went on and we were able to see several cities under a heavy maverick attack.

Signas: - "In the last hour, a large maverick uprising has started at several locations around the globe. All the attacks seem directed towards science facilities. The Reploid Special Forces and Reploid Navy have been unable to stop their advances. So far, we have identified four of the leading Mavericks"

The screen lit up again and showed a snake type reploid. It was thin, with long legs and small arms. His red, black and grey scale-like armor made him look almost as real as an aspid.

Alia: - "Blazing Aspid. He was a former VIP freelance bodyguard. He and his army had occupied the Cappella City Reploid Research Center and threaten to burn the entire city"

Screen changed again. Now we were seeing a bat type reploid. His white and teal armor made him look quite unusual for a maverick; still he was one of them.

Alia: - "Snow Gigabat. He led an artic expedition that got lost in the Evergale Mountain six months ago. He has unleashed a freezing wave on Fenris City. Your objective is to destroy the blizzard generator located at the Fenris City World Weather Research Center and peruse this maverick"

Screen changed once again. A spider type reploid was visible. His design was remarkably similar to the former Repliforce officer, Web Spider. He was, however, larger and his brown and black design clearly showed that this was a worker reploid.

Alia: - "Corrosive Recluse, a former reploid recycling worker unit. His corrosive acid has melted most of Touran City's defenses and has occupied the Wild Life Research Center. We also believe that he is trying to melt the laces of the city's soil to sink it into the ocean. Find and destroy this maverick"

The screen changed again. A crow type reploid was now on it. His black and grey armor was quite familiar to me. His large black feathered wings were just frightening.

Alia: - "Gale Crow. He is an ex Reploid Air Force command unit. He and his army had invaded the island city of Ariki. He is still attacking the Ariki City Anti-virus Research Center, but the remains of the RAF that are still normal are holding off the attack. Stop this maverick at once"

Signas: - "As we are quite outnumbered, we only can face these mavericks one at the time. Once you have decided, I will deploy a strike force to create a diversion. You will have the chance to get into the city with minimum resistance. Destroying the leading maverick is the priority, survivors are secondary. Understood?"

X, Zero, Axl: - "Yes, sir!"

Alia

I helped X got his gear ready. I needed him to hold me. These last days have been a nightmare since we fought... I don't even remember why we started fighting. I was so stupid by trusting Axl. But, I can't tell him this now. He has to be strong to come back home to me.

X: - "Alia… I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I don't know why I was mad at you, but I don't care anymore. I just want you to know that I love you and I will always do"

Alia: - "It's ok X. I'm not mad at you either. I missed you all this time we were apart. Your silence killed me every passing day… But, now-"

We had a gentle kiss as he was setting up his Force Armor. He holds me by the waist and played with my hair. If would have known that he liked to do that, I might let my hair loose years ago. He is so kind and gentle with me. Sometimes I have to remind him that I'm not made of glass, but I like him that way, caring and a little shy.

We felt a sudden bump on the wall next to us. We looked at it. 'That came from Zero's armory quarters', I say. We stared at each other and started to laugh silently. X finished setting up his gear and we headed out. Before we left the armory, X knocked Zero's door.

X: - "Are you alright in there, buddy?"

Zero: - "Yeah... I'm fine... Eh... I'll catch up with you, X"

We went straight for the teleportation room. As I thought it might be, Layer was no were to be foun. Palette was already waiting for us and Axl was his transportation chamber. I didn't want to see him for the rest of the day. Luckily he was going on this mission. Zero and Layer came right after X finished his preparations for teleport. Zero seemed a little tired and Layer needed a hair brush. Damn my circuits, have those two moved on that fast? Where they able to do what I'm thinking they did?

Axl: - "What in the world took you so long?"

Zero: - "Mind your own business, kid"

X: - "Alright, fine. Jokes are over now. We have a spider to squash. Let's move out"

Auriga City, Auriga City Police Department 16:12

Takuma

I started to look for some information, but Able City is not my territory. I decided to find some answers with some extra official help to save some time. Let's see if my friends on the local police can get me some directions.

Auriga City many not be a large city, but is almost as crowded as Able City. I guess that's why I don't like it very much. I rather stay low profile as much as I can.

I got to the... Reploid Special Forces Human Criminals Division? A 'Police' sign would have been enough. The RSF is gaining territory after all this years. However, the mark of the Repliforce incident will always be there.

As I get myself in the police station, some faces are still familiar to me and some are new. Some look at me like they have seen a ghost. Others still remember the old salute and others just ignore my confident step towards the commissioner's office.

Takuma: - "Whoa... Commissioner Yuusuke Azamiya? Damn, I'm must be getting old"

Yuusuke: - "Lieutenant Ryusaki?"

Takuma: - "Hey! I was Captain Ryusaki when I left the force. You should remember that, Sergeant"

We laughed at each other and gave him a warm hug. It has been almost 4 years since we last saw each other, at the Sky Lagoon crashing site. We were part of the last human army that Repliforce kept as search parties, human uprisings and riots. After the incident, we were disbanded by the General itself when the coup begun.

First we started to catch up with each other. I told him how I survived the Sky Lagoon incident. How I ended up leaving to Dargia City and starting my own private investigation office. A couple of hours went by before I could get to the point of my visit.

Yuusuke: - "So, what brings you my city?"

Takuma: - "I'm running an investigation related with the Maverick Hunter's affairs. I'm trying to find some information about an archeological expedition from the Able City Historical Research Center, digging in nearby Morien City"

Yuusuke: - "An expedition? That's weird. We had no reports of any activity on the area, not even from the Maverick Hunters HQ"

Takuma: - "Are you sure about that?"

Yuusuke: - "Pretty sure. Signas itself fills out those reports and we have received nothing related to what you mentioned"

Takuma: - "I see... Then, you wouldn't mind to lend me a hand to look up on the archives, do you?"

Yuusuke: - "You know I can't do that... personally"

No information at all? This starts to smell like rotten fish to me. He made a quick phone call. A rookie officer would get me to the archives, for a 'retracing procedure'.

As the office door opens, I get to see a very attractive figure. She was wearing a dark brown jacket with a matching brown short skirt, white shirt, long black hair, a strange pair of red eyes that... It's her? No way, it is her!

Yuusuke: - "Ryusaki Takuma, meet-"

Takuma: - "Shirogane Sora... I'm glad to see you again"

Sora: - "Ryusaki san... Please, come with me"

I leave the office with no more words. I can't believe she is here, after all this years... I never thought that I will see her again walking without a guidance mechaniloid. Now I understand. Those eyes must be optic implants. Sora lost her vision in the maverick uprising that came from Doppler Town. I paid for her surgery, but I knew that was going to take a lot of time for her to regain confidence. But, as she lost faith, she decided that I needed to forget about her and move on. As stupid as it sounds, I just disappeared from her life, after the Sky Lagoon incident. I basically, erased myself...

We got out into the parking lot and made it into a patrol car. I took the strongest slap on the face I ever received. I turn to look at her and I see her crying.

Takuma: - "What was that for?"

Sora: - "I thought you were killed at the Sky Lagoon! You never came back... Not even a phone call. I've been mourning you for the last four years! You..."

She cringes into my chest and sobs. I hug her and touch her long silky hair. I really missed this sensation. I missed her delicate apples fragrance. Now, I realize that I never stopped loving her.

Takuma: - "You told me to leave you alone... So, when I finally paid for the operation, I left."

Sora: - "I thought you were dead... I missed you so much."

We hold each other in a loving hug. I hold her chin and look at her face. Those red eyes really gave her a special touch.

Takuma: - "Why red?"

Sora (Smiles): - "You know is my favorite color. Besides, I could choose. I was never able to thank you enough for this. I regained so many things"

Takuma: - "If you let me, you will have an entire life to thank me and for me to stay with you"

We kissed like we never did before. I let her go once; I'm not making the same mistake. This time, I'm not going anywhere.

Auriga City, Consolidated History and Records Archive 18:30

We got to the archives facility. After a few check ups, we look up the records for archeological expeditions. I check the list of names that X provided me as the members of this team... Nothing... No excavation, no expedition, no Roh Mina and Gamma Tron.

Takuma: - "That's odd... No information at all"

Sora: - "Wait there... Is that Crush Kumaroid?"

Takuma: - "Yes, why?"

Sora starts a new search. A few seconds later, she digs up a file that made things little more clearly to me.

Takuma: - "Treasure and bounty hunter? I knew it, they are gonna dig up and steal everything they find"

Sora: - "He is a wanted criminal; I could warn Morien's police"

Takuma: - "No, they are mostly at the service of the biggest wallet in town, so they can't be trusted. Still, I need to find some more proof. Can you get me to the train station?"

Sora: - "You are not going anywhere without me. Besides, now it has become an official matter"

Takuma: - "We're never gonna make it before it gets dark"

Sora: - "Then we'll stop in Morien City. This just got a little too big for you alone. Besides... We could get our old hotel room..."

*******

**Sigmaverick's guide for Unanswered Questions: File 1.0.1 – Reploid Types and Duploids**

**As many of you already know, there are three repoid types: Humanoid, Beastoid and Mechanilod. Except for the last type, the rest can be differenced by sex and age, which is setted up on their program.**

**Humanoid reploids are the most versatile design of all. They can do all kinds of work going from reserch and military units to even worker or prostitution units (Such as Searing Kitsune). Humanoid reploids can also be modifyed for better aspect or special need. These upgrades (or downgrades) are not easy to be made, but they are mostly possible. They can also wear armor and certain data and equipment parts that might enhance their skills, provide new skills to the user, memory data recordin and new programs.**

**Beastoid reploids are build with animal forms and they can be barely modifyed. Their programs are quite more simpler than humanoid reploids. There units are used for combat or dangerous exploration purposes. Beastoid reploids are made specially for a very specific task and they barely change their functions in their entire lifetime.**

**Mechanilod reploids are quite simple machines. The program for a mechanilod is made for a sigle purpose, as they are quite cheaper than any of the preovious reploids. These can make simple decisions and perform simple tasking. They have no alternative power generators, no data banks and no special skills. They are mostly used for construction, cleaning, simple combat, security and basic exploration.**

**Let's talk about Duploids. There are an invention of mine, THEY NEVER EXISTED ON THE MMX SERIES. However, I think I should give you some data about them.**

**Duploids are reploids that have been separated, as the program itself separetes splits into two different subprograms, that make a different reploid on each (Basically, twins). These 'Twins' will always be connected to each other. They can locate their twin everywere, share knowledge and data, feel their twin's feelings and share code lines, if the other twin program is damaged or corrupted. This, how ever, brings us to the main issue of Duploids. As one of them takes damage, the other one will also sustain damage and if the program of one is lost, the twin will self-erase his program.**

**Hope you're liking the story so far. Any reviews about this section will be appreciated as well.**


	4. Foes

**This is chapter four of this awkward Fanfic. I had been trying to make my chapters more graphic and detailed, so you can also expect longer update timeframes.**

**I want to thank specially to DrkVrtx and ShadowFox 777 for their help and support on this story. I owe too much to them already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, Palette, Signas, Lifesaver, Douglas, Nana, Elec man nor Fire man. They are property of Capcom and all the bla bla bla yara yara. I just own the plot and the Ocs Takuma Ryusaki (Ryuta), Chuck, Sora Shirogane, Yuuske Azamiya, Roh Mina (Romi), Gamma Tron, Searing Kitsune (Kitse), Lightning Wolfang, Crush Kumaroid, Corrosive Recluse, Gale Crow, Snow Gigabat, Blazing Aspid and Tidal Makoshark.**

***********

Year 21XX

_Maverick Hunter assault at Touran City, September 29th, 16:05_

X

We were teleported almost 2 miles from the Wild Life Research Center. The city was deserted and heavy damaged as we arrived. The path of this attack left behind thousands of destroyed mechanilods. Both reploid and human parts were spread all over the streets. I'm not sure if anyone made it out of the city before the attack. I could only hope for some sort of miracle and find any survivors.

I could hear the sounds of the battlefront several miles away from us. The RSF provided some covering fire for our units to attack the north and east highways. They are the only entrances to the city from the ground, so a heavy guard was expected

We started moving towards the Research Center. It was strange not to find any resistance along the way. Maybe all Mavericks were at the battlefront.

X: - "Ok, they are winning some time for us, so let's not disappoint"

Zero: - "Layer, are there any Maverick readings in our sector"

Layer (Comlink): - "That's a negative. This whole sector should be cleared from any Maverick activity. It's the last safe spot before going into the… Wait a minute… There must be something wrong with my scanners"

Alia (Comlink): - "Guys, I'm picking up one, maybe two, Maverick torpedo bombers coming fast. They are heading your way"

As fast as Alia finished her sentence, two torpedo bombers flew right above us at full speed. I could see that there was someone over one of the bombers, but could not recognize him. The mark of the Reploid Air Force was visible on the wings of the bombers. This was strange, as I knew there were none RAF units within three sectors of here. Where these part of Gale Crow's squadron?

Before we could even react, several torpedoes were fired at the Research Center.

X: - "Oh no! We have to intercept those torpedoes. Axl, come with me!"

Axl: - "What about Zero?"

Zero: - "I will handle the torpedo bombers. Now go!"

We rushed as fast as we could, shooting along the way most of the torpedoes that were fired. With some charged shots and some good aiming, I destroyed two or three at the same time, while Axl spread a major rain of buster gun shots. However, the first payload was already out of our range. We could only witness how the missiles were going to impact the Research Center.

Seconds before the impact, several masses of fire attacked the remaining torpedoes, causing them to explode before reaching their target. Axl and I came closer to the explosion site. Not far away from there, a strange reploid was walking his way towards the east highway. His design was nothing that I have ever seen before, but still looked a little familiar. A strange feeling of homesick came to me as I saw him.

He had a main gray body with a red armor and two buster arms. His strange helmet seemed to be a large flaming torch. His blue eyes seemed quite simple in design, for a reploid. We both came closer to this reploid as I called for a virus scan.

X: - "Alia, there is a strange reploid on the field. Can you tell me if he is a Maverick?"

Alia (Comlink): - "I'm picking up real strange readings about it, X. First of all, it is not a reploid. It is mechanic, but I can't figure out what is it… I don't pick up any maverick readings on him. I will try to research some more, but proceed with care"

X: - "Don't worry. If he wanted to attack us, he would have done it already"

We approached to this stranger, as we call him out. He turned around and sighted. I lifted my hand to wave at him. The stranger smiled, amusingly, and also came closer to us. He didn't seem to be a Maverick at all

X: - "Thank you for your help. We couldn't have saved the center if you hadn't stopped those torpedoes"

???? (Smile): - "Truly amazing… You look almost like him. A little different, but you have that expression of innocence and righteousness that he had"

X: - "Him? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

Fire Man: - "My name is Fire Man. And the only thing you need to know from me, is that I am not your ally…"

Axl: - "X, look out!"

A major fireball came right across my face as Axl took me out its way. We felled back and searched for refuge as a large inferno was being unleashed by this strange robot.

Axl: - "X, we have no time for this. Go and find Corrosive Recluse pronto. I'll handle the fire dude"

X: - "Try not to destroy him… We need to capture him"

Axl: - "Did your common sense chips got burnt or something? This guy wants to have a BBQ with both of us as main course!!!"

X: - "He is something never seen before, so try not to blast it away. Besides, we need some answers form him"

Axl: - "By we, you mean I have to catch him, right?"

X: - "Do whatever you can. I'm going into the research center"

Zero

I managed to climb up the buildings to reach out one of the bombers. One thing about these bomber models is that they can not maneuver easily and their speed is quite reduced by the torpedo magazines they carry. From the top of a sky scrapper, I sliced down one of the bombers engine when it was flying close enough for a dash jump attack. It quickly came crashing down to the ground, as I also shot a few buster shoots at the support engines.

However, when I started to look for the second bomber, it was right in front of me, hovering. A reploid was standing on the top of the ship's hull. It was clearly not Corrosive Recluse, but it definitely seemed to be a Maverick.

He had a strange red and black armor with a yellow lightning insignia in his chest. He had some sort of yellow mask with a lightning termination on it. Something was quite strange on this reploid, as his entire design did not match anything that I remembered.

I jumped up the bomber and faced this Maverick.

Zero: - "Who are you and why are you attacking the research center? Are you another Maverick under the command of Corrosive Recluse?"

????: - "You ask too many questions"

Zero: - "Answer me!"

Elec Man: - "You may refer to me as Elec Man. I am not a Maverick, whatever that is. Now, let's see if you can fight better than you talk"

Suddenly, he threw a quick and large lightning discharge that came right at me. I managed to pull out my saber, by reflex, and absorbed the current with the saber's blade. As I could fix my view again, he was nowhere to be found. I realized that I was loosing altitude too. It seems the shock affected the bomber's driving system. I jumped away to a building roof before the bomber crashed itself into a small building.

Zero: - "Layer, I need some guidance here"

Layer (Comlink): - "I'm on it, baby… That thing you were fighting is not around. But, I can already tell you that it was not a reploid at all"

Zero: - "What do you mean by that? I saw it; it could make conversation and managed to attack me. What else could it be?"

Layer (Comlink): - "It was some kind of robot, but I could not recognize any reploid function systems. I also didn't find any traces of the virus on him. I'm working on his ID, but so far nothing matches with this Elec Man"

Zero: - "Alright… Keep looking. I need to catch up with X and Axl. What is their status?"

Layer (Comlink): - "Axl seems that had found some resistance. X has managed to get inside the research center, but I can't get in contact with him. Alia and Palette can't reach him either. Nana can still see his status and vital, but she can't pick up any audio or video from inside the research center"

Zero: - "The anti-spy system… That is why they have chosen the research centers. No communications or broadcast can be done inside the facility, for security reasons. I'm going to back him up, he might be in trouble"

X

I got into the research center. The front door looked like it was melted completely. The defensive turrets of the front and inside suffered the same fate. Most of it seemed to be calm and quiet. I checked the security systems at the entrance. It seems that everything was shut down, except for the holographic habitat. The rain forest simulation was still on and most of the systems of the center seemed to be working fine. No virus signs anywhere… Is this place really occupied by a Maverick?

I went to the holographic deck. At the very first moment, the view was incredible. The simulation of the rain forest was quite beautiful. Different kinds of butterflies flew right above my head. Their colors were something I never thought I would see. Different animals and insects were shown, as part of the wild life simulation. I knew that this place was the last chance to restore the natural green of the planet, as the Eurasia colony disaster affected all life on the planet…

Warning alarm!

A large spider-like reploid comes down from the trees and faces me. There is no doubt; this is the Maverick Corrosive Recluse.

Corrosive Recluse: - "Well, you did got sooner than I expected. It was kind of tricky to use torpedo bombers against me, but there is no need for this place now. I will sink this city into the sea after I deal with you!"

X: - "I'm not going to fall for that, Recluse. I know those bombers were controlled by mavericks. I will not let you sink this city. You are coming with me, in pieces if necessary"

Corrosive Recluse: - "You are hard talking kid, but I will melt you down like junk metal. Bring it on!"

I started shooting at him, but it was incredibly fast for his massive size. The rain forest offered him the chance to hide and climb trees. He kept moving from tree to tree in some kind of thin thread. It took me a while to realize that those threads were dripping an acid substance that seemed to corrode anything that came in contact with it. It was hard to keep up with him, as those threads seemed to fall after some time and my buster shoots didn't seem to destroy them.

I kept running after him, but I lost him when the hologram of the rain forest changed into in a dark swamp. It was hard for me to move in this marsh terrain, but I kept myself hovering to search for Recluse. It took me just a few seconds to realize that he was above me. I made a fast maneuver, but it was too late. I received a spray of acid that slowly burnt my body. I shut down my hover boots and sunk myself in the swampy waters. That seemed to halt the corrosion effects. I made a few charged shoots to the surface, hoping to fend him off. To my surprise, I did hit something and I heard it fall into the waters as well. However, everything was so dark that I could not even see my own hands in front of me.

The holograms changed once again. I was now in a desert area. There were several dunes that made the terrain uneasy to go on foot, but I could handle myself with my hover boots. A few steps away from me, I could see Recluse. It seems my charged shot broke two of the extra legs that kept him stable to climb. Lucky shot, indeed.

Recluse: - "Now you can't halt the effects of my corrosion"

X: - "Now you can't hide from me"

Recluse: - "Same as you, kid. My armor is quite strong to take a few shoots, but can you resist the corrosive power of my acid spray?"

He was right. However, I had to try. We both stared at each other. This was now a first striking duel. It was strange for a command unit to act like this… Now that I remember, he was a working unit. That is why he fights by instinct, he is not designed to!

I charge my buster cannon and made a quick shot. He started to spread his acid spray, but it was not fast enough. The plasma shot broke the armor with ease and penetrated into the maverick's body. In a matter of seconds, Corrosive Recluse blasted apart in a mayor explosion of metal and acid.

Once I reacted after the explosion, I realized that I was covered by the acid. I tried to get it off me, but it was impossible. I rolled over on the sand, but that didn't seem to work. I started to remove the armor by hand before the acid got into my main body systems, but to my dismay, the right shoulder pad got stuck and couldn't remove it to take out the body armor. I started to feel the acid going into my main body plates as a foreign hand removed the shoulder pad and the rest of my armor.

Zero: - "What the hell was that? You could have ended up melted like an ice cream on this place. Are you alright?"

X: - "Yes. He was not designed for battle, so I guessed his armor was not strong enough to endure a direct hit. I guess I was right"

Zero: - "You know that recycler units do have a thick armor to resist the corrosion of the acid they use? And that you hit the only section where the armor is thin enough to hit the generator and cybernetic core sections?"

Silence was awkward, but he was right. I can't keep being so reckless on this kind of situations. I'm not a rookie anymore. I looked down at my Force armor, now just a pile of half-melted metal and I can't stop thinking that I might have ended like that if it wasn't for Zero.

X: - "Douglas is going to be mad"

Zero: - "Indeed… But at least, you can get back home in one piece. Now let's pick up the kid and move out. There is nothing more to do here"

Axl

Damn… That thing has stopped firing. Should I go out and see? He must be waiting for me… Screw this. I come out with a blind rapid fire. I shot everything in front of me. Walls, glass, streets, windows, doors… But no fire dude. I think I scared him away.

Zero: - "What the hell you think you are doing?"

Axl: - "Whaaaaa!!! Don't scare me like that. There's a fire dude that-"

Now that I took the time to notice, not even the fires he started are burning anymore. There was no sign of him at all. It might have been long gone

Zero: - "Stop talking nonsense and help me out here. X was playing lone gunman again with an acid sprinkler"

And he was right. X's armor was just a mess of melted metal. X's body seemed to have taken some acid too. Several melting marks were visible on his shoulders, left arm and lower torso. They were all superficial, but it might need some attention.

Axl: - "Mission accomplished?"

X: - "You bet"

Axl (Grin): - "Then, what are we waiting for? I want to get to the base quick, my telenovela is about to start!"

X: - "Why do you watch that? Is that why you missed the training session last week?"

Axl: - "Eh… Yeah. That week Maria Ester Guadalupe Vaca Moreno was fighting for the love of Nicolas Alberto Martinez Velazquez Agüello, because her sister told his father that her mother heard their cousin-"

Zero: - "AHH! Quit it already! Why you actually watch that crap anyway? That's for girls"

Axl: - "Alright, alright… Let's just move out"

Zero: - "Layer, we are done here. Call all units for full retreat; the RSF can handle the remaining mavericks. Teleport to us to sick bay 3, X needs some attention"

Layer (Comlink): - "Roger that. All maverick units are attempting to escape. All Maverick Hunter forces stop pursue and fall back. Hang in there; I'm getting you to sick bay"

That was a quick answer… I guess he wouldn't like to know why I was skipping training… It doesn't matter now, anyways. It's better to forget that, it was just a mistake anyway. If I knew that she didn't ended things with X, I wouldn't have made my move.

_Morien City, Steiner Hotel, room 205. November 30__th__, 8:04 _

Takuma

I woke up like I used to do many years ago; hugged to the woman I love. We spend a wonderful night together. I don't want to move at all, but I need to get up. It's been years since I don't see her sleeping like this; her head over my chest, her arms around my torso and that smile of pure peace and happiness.

I try to be as careful and silent as I could to slip away without waking her up. I head to the bathroom quickly to check my left arm and my legs. They seem to be fine, so far. I just hope not to run out of power on the middle of the day. I check my gear and possible locations that might be important to remember on the map. There was no exact location of the digging site, but the only place 30 miles away from here that is not a mayor pile of rocks and rubble, is the Mori Planes. That should be a good place to start. I'll better get everything ready before waking Sora up.

Sora

I woke up. I wanted to hug his body tightly once again. It was just like I remember… Except that I didn't seem to find his body anywhere. Before I started scanning the room with my eyes, I feel his loving lips kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but smile as I searched for his lips with my own. I sense the smell of coffee in the air.

Takuma: - "Good morning, officer"

Sora: - "Good morning… What time is it?"

Takuma: - "8:30… I had enough time to make breakfast"

Sora: - "I should go back and inform about this to the commissioner. You need all the help I can get you"

Takuma: - "I appreciate that, but I need to make sure what's going on. Then, you can claim your catch. I'll call you once I have a positive ID on Kumaroid and will let you know what to expect"

Sora: - "Ok… Now, can we have breakfast in peace before I have to go back? It's been such a long time…"

We kissed and finished our breakfast. We caught up on the last four years. He told me how he survived to the Sky Lagoon incident. He also explained the issue with his legs and left arm. They have been replaced for mechanical parts as he lost them in the incident. Thanks to the synthetic skin, they look just like the old parts. We have all been hurt badly by the Mavericks, in different ways.

I told him how I got into the Auriga City police a year ago. Just a few weeks later, the police department became a cell of the Reploid Special Forces. Mavericks are not the only problem in our society. Human crimes are almost unstoppable, as reploids can't harm a human being. That's why the human crimes section was created.

After our little conversation, we prepared each other for our day. He went down town, to poke a few holes around. There should be some reliable info out on the streets. The place where the Tower-Clark was taken down should be a good place to start before going out of the city's limits.

Morien City is quite strange in different ways. It was build right over the Vega River, an underground river that goes all the way to the south, down to the sea. That always brought problems with floods and the sewers. There is not much to do in this backwater city. A few bars, a small theatre, the Rescue Dance club and that's about it.

Most housing is small buildings and little houses. It's a quiet place, outside the commercial areas. This town, as far as I know, is under control of Masta Bang and his cutthroats. They are just a bunch of punks, but they have a lot of power on the streets. Hopefully, Takuma won't find them unless he asks too many questions.

_Maverick Hunters Head Quarters, Crisis Cell Unit, 9:21_

Alia

I've been waiting all night for any news on X's condition. When he got in here yesterday, no one would tell me a thing about how he was. I'm so scared…

I can't take out my mind the sight of the remains of the Force Armor. The holes made by the acid, acid burns all over the defensive plate… I'm almost in tears just to think of that again.

A couple of small hands and very feminine arms wrap around me in a tender hug. She holds me close to herself as I lay my hands on hers. Coming from the hall, there was also Layer and Zero. I have never seen those two walking hand by hand, but I guess this will be the first of many times.

Alia: - "Thanks, kiddo. I needed one of those"

Palette: - "I'm sorry, Alia. He is going to be ok, I know that. He is a fighter, a strong one. He will be alright"

Alia (Sobbing): - "I hope so. I'm trying to be strong, but I keep thinking that-"

Layer: - "Then, don't think about that anymore… Come on, Alia, I can barely recognize you like this"

Alia: - "How would you feel if Zero was the one inside?"

Layer: - "We both know how that is, because it is our duty. You should know better, as you are the most experienced of us here. Look, I know you are worried about him, but you have to be his support on this side. That is what a hunter's navigator does, remember?"

She was right. I can't help him by crying. Actually, that would make him a little sad. I got myself together and clean up my tears. The only thing that I can do now is to wait and to keep my hopes high.

Palette stood right beside me. We have become very fond to each other. She says often that she feels like my daughter. It's very sweet of her sometimes, as we reploids can't conceive our children. They must be constructed with authorization of the government. And, to be honest, Palette looks a lot to the perspective that I would want for a daughter. She is caring, innocent, and most important, happy.

A few minutes later, the intensive care light was turned off. Lifesaver came out of the room and came straight to us, with a blank expression.

Lifesaver: - "Diagnosis is good. It seems that the acid just scorched the main body armor plates, but no integrity damage was done on his systems. Fortunately, Zero quickly removed X's armor before any more acid could reach the rest of his body. There was a lot of sand inside X's body, so we took some time to remove that very carefully. You can see him now, if you want"

All looks suddenly came down to me. I nodded and went inside the sick bay room. I could see him lying in the restoration capsule, with his eyes closed. I opened the capsule and laid my head down into his chest. I find it funny, but sometimes when I'm this close to him, I could swear that I can hear… a heart beat. Sometimes I ask myself how much of a reploid is X and how much of a human he has… That is why I love him. Because of that big heart of his that makes him so tender, innocent and brave.

Alia: - "Hi… I'm glad you're ok. Happy anniversary, my love… I though I lost you, for a second-"

As quiet as it was, the high pitched sound of the Crisis Alarm went off again. Once again, Nana was speaking on the loud speakers. I kissed X's lips and went directly to the briefing room. The news that there were waiting for all of us were not encouraging.

Takuma

I went down to the Tower-Clark incident site to look up for some evidence. Ramos's street was completely closed to traffic and there were a lot of construction mechaniloids repairing the road. At first sight, I noticed that the Clark's foot steps were imprinted all over the street's asphalt, not in the sidewalk… Not even close to it. Why a 30' tall Tower-Clark would walk only by the street, when it can easily step on these small buildings? Could it be the deed of a thoughtful Maverick? That is very mysterious.

Another thing that caught my attention was the construction mechaniloids that went Maverick on X's companion, Axl. The models that were fixing the road were quite old (and cheap, as almost everything else in this place). The models that lead the attack were quite modern, according to the report X gave me at the Lunar Cube.

I got closer to the repair workers. There must be a reploid in charge of this mechaniloids. I walked down to a small cabinet placed in the middle of the street. It seemed like a small operation outpost for the mechaniloids. It was no different than any other short wave net emitter station.

????: - "Hey, you! What are you doing here? Who are you?"

I turned back to see a humanoid reploid. He was a basic model, with a light ceramic armor in brown and yellow details. I could see the distinctive badge of the Morien City district. This was the reploid in charge of the repairs. Lucky me that I took Sora's badge for a case like this.

Takuma: - "Who is in charge here?"

Denk: - "That is me. I'm Denk, now who are you?

Takuma: - "Inspector Shirogane, Reploid Special Forces Human Crimes Division. I would need to ask you a few questions. We have reasons to believe that some equipment used by Maverick reploids has been stolen and used in the recent attack to the city"

Denk: - "Ok… And why a human would have anything to do with a Maverick attack?"

Takuma: - "We believe that this attack was provoked and the target was a local… citizen, known as Masta Bang. I'm willing to find the attackers, if I can take a look at the ´garbage´ of that day"

The reploid, without any further explanation, lead me to the disposal units. 'You got 10 minutes' he said before he left. I started to look into a storage truck. It seems that all gangsters read the same book. I found a mayor amount of reploid parts from the attacking Mavericks. They will surely end up in some sale or as new equipment for the Masta Bang's gang. It seems that they cleaned up a lot sooner than the Hunters did and I can see why. This parts and equipment is quite new and expensive… All models were, at least, brand new or a few months of use. Definitely, these were not local mechanilods. Now, some pieces of this puzzle started to fit in.

I left as soon and discrete as possible, avoiding any mechaniloid or the foreman Denk to see me. I took some memory chips from those mechaniloids, for further examination. I think there must be something interesting there, if they are not too damaged. Now is time for me to find the digging site and check their gear…

***********

**Sigmaverick's Guide for Unanswered Questions: File 1.0.2 – The Reploid 'Race'**

**Reploids consider themselves as a race, as they are rational beings that share the planet with humans. However, there are no human laws that may see them as 'people', in a manner of speaking. Only in some cities and special cases, reploids can have things such as money, properties, belongings and a chance to acquire a Scion.**

**Now, you may wander "WTF is a Scion?"… It has become something quite popular among some very advanced reploids. Some reploid couples had reached a point where their love has lead them to a very natural, but very difficult decision.**

**The wish of having a child.**

**As reploids are unable to conceive, this must be done by a special reploid designer. This designer takes part of the programming of both reploids and generates a new reploid program, if they are compatible with each other. No need to state that the programs must be from a male and a female reploid in order to work.**

**The result is a Scion. A customized reploid with some specs form the mother unit, the father unit and some personal that are developed by the reploid itself. These, as most of the regular reploids, can 'age' only by experience.**

**Of course, the body design of the Scion is self-schemed by the Scion's program itself. It is known that a Scion changes his body aspects at the 'ages' of childhood, teenage and adult. And, as you must ****realize already, a Scion is the most expensive reploid design ever made, so far.**

**Once again, I hope you like the story so far, as we are starting with the real action now (So much drama must be annoying, I know)**


End file.
